malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malaz 14th Army
The Malaz 14th Army was commissioned in Aren in 1164 of Burn's Sleep under the command of Adjunct Tavore Paran. Their objective was to defeat the armies of the Apocalypse and reconquer Seven Cities. During House of Chains After marching from Aren, the 14th meet and are joined by the Khundryl Burned Tears, worshippers of Coltaine. Following various raids by the armies of the Whirlwind, the 14th then reaches the borders of the holy desert Raraku. Tavore, making use of her otataral sword, parts the magical whirlwind surrounding the desert, allowing the army to enter. Tavore also reorganized the squads, attaching the 9th, llth and 12th squads, medium infantry, to the marines of the 9th Company among other changes. During The Bonehunters After the second fall of Y'Ghatan, they became known as "the Bonehunters". While travelling by boat to return to the Empire, they encounter the Perish Grey Helms who join up with them. Following this, the 14th returned to Malaz City to report to the Empress, only to be betrayed. During Reaper's Gale The soldiers, remaining loyal to Tavore despite their ouster from the Empire, follow her to the continent of Lether. There, they lay siege to the Tiste Edur empire that had sprouted from the remains of the Letherii Empire. Following the death of the Edur emperor Rhulad Sengar, the combined Edur and Letherii forces crumbled beneath the combined forces of the 14th, the Perish Grey Helms, and the Khundryl. During Dust of Dreams The 14th are accompanied by a Letherii force led by Brys Beddict to the continent of Kolanse. While en route through the Wastes, the army stumbles upon a group of K'Chain Nah'ruk who were searching for the last hive of K'Chain Che'Malle. The reptilian decides to eliminate the human forces as they are in the way. Following the events of Dust of Dreams, it is uncertain what members remain alive after the battle. Members * Adjunct Tavore, commander * Lostara Yil, aide to Tavore * Fist Keneb, division commander * Fist Blistig, division commander * Captain Kindly * Lieutenant Pores * Captain Faradan Sort * Captain Skanarow * Captain Ruthan Gudd * Captain Fast * Captain Untilly Rum * Master Sergeant Braven Tooth * Grub, camp follower * Madan'tul Rada * Beak, a mage 8th Legion, 9th Company 4th Squad * Sergeant Fiddler * Corporal Tarr * Cuttle * Bottle * Koryk * Smiles * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas 5th Squad * Sergeant Gesler * Corporal Stormy * Sands * Shortnose * Flashwit * Uru Hela * Mayfly 7th Squad * Cord * Shard * Limp * Ebron * Crump, a sapper * Sinn, High Mage 8th Squad * Sergeant Hellian * Corporal Brethless * Corporal Touchy * Balgrid * Tavos Pond * Maybe * Lutes 9th Squad * Sergeant Balm * Corporal Deadsmell * Throatslitter * Galt * Lobe * Widdershins 12th Squad * Thom Tissy * Tulip * Ramp * Jibb * Gullstream * Mudslinger * Bellig Harn 13th Squad * Urb * Reem * Masan Gilani * Bowl * Hanno * Saltlick * Scant 8th Legion, 3rd Company 4th Squad * Pravalak Rim * Honey * Strap Mull * Shoaly * Lookback 5th Squad * Badan Gruk * Ruffle * Skim * Nep Furrow * Reliko * Vastly Blank 10th Squad * Primly * Hunt * Mulvan Dreader * Neller * Skulldeath * Drawfirst pl:Czternasta Armia Category:Malazan military units